In order to isolate two electrical nodes or connect them together, switches are used. Electronic solid state switches are replacing the mechanical switches for many functions. A popular type of solid state switch is a PMOS-NMOS combination which requires little circuitry to drive the gate voltage and performs reasonably well within certain limits. See FIG. 3. Problems arise when one tries to use PMOS-NMOS switches at high frequencies (e.g. above 100 MHz). Due to the significant parasitic junction and gate oxide capacitance, it has been a challenge to build a low ON resistance switch operating at such frequencies. One approach to the problem has been to remove lower performing PMOS transistors and pump the gate voltage of an NMOS transistor to compensate for the absence of PMOS. See FIG. 4. Pumping the gate voltage however, requires complicated circuits which may include oscillators, charge pumps, etc. that will add unwanted power consumption and noise to the product. This may present a problem.